


Rainbow Macaroons

by NotThatIWillEverWriteIt



Series: Shigure - Autumn Rain [3]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: A little sour, A little sweet, Attempt at Humor, Happy birthday Ugetsu, I really don't have tags for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt/pseuds/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt
Summary: Ugetsu got a basket of macaroons. Akihiko has no tastebuds. That's about it.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Shigure - Autumn Rain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rainbow Macaroons

**Author's Note:**

> My little ficlet for Ugetsu's birthday. Inspired when I went to buy macaroons in the rain. 
> 
> **Read and review <(_ _)>**

The basket filled to the brim with colorful little macaroons didn’t suit the basement. The small pills in all the colors of the rainbow clashed with the dark grey interior of the soundproofed cocoon. When Akihiko came back from the bathroom, scratching his stomach absentmindedly, the cookies shone too brightly – almost distracting – in the middle of the messy sheets while the first heavy rain of the summer was beating down outside. 

He lit up a cigarette and flopped down on his naked back. His muscles still basking in the afterglow of their second round, he listened to the pitter-patter of the rain against the windows. He had cracked one of them open to air out the thick stench of sweat, latex, and lube, and the splish-splosh carried through the gap. He glanced at the naked Ugetsu laying next to him, trying to pick what color he wanted to try next.

“Don’t eat too much,” he said, “you’re gonna get a stomachache.”

Ugetsu tried to carefully pull the pastel-green macaroon shelves apart to scoop out the creamy filling. But the brittle cookie crumbled in his hands, and pieces fell on the sheets. 

“Help me get rid of them, then,” he said. “They’re annoying me, so I have to eat them.” 

Swirls of smoke puffed out of Akihiko’s nostrils. He rolled his eyes. 

“How are cookies annoying?”

The rest of the sweet treat disappeared into Ugetsu’s mouth in one pastel-green flash. 

“I didn’t even want them,” he said, munching. “That one viola player wouldn’t let me leave before I had taken them with me.”

Akihiko’s jaw clenched. He drew on his cigarette and held the bitter smoke inside while staring at the dark ceiling. Who the hell paints their ceiling dark grey? 

“Maybe he has a crush on you.”

Ugetsu gave a little huff. 

“As if I’d go for a viola. He doesn’t look that bad, though. Such a waste of a good-looking face.”

The heavy raindrops kept hitting the windows. Splashing against the cold flat surface. Akihiko wondered what it would feel like to come down all the way from the clouds only to be smacked dead by an invisible barrier. Some of them probably made through the little crack of the window. Puddled on the floor, and trickled down the wall. He should close it.   
Ugetsu groaned and buried his face into the pillow. 

“I feel sick.” 

“What’d I tell ya.” 

“Take them away from me.”

With a sigh, Akihiko reached to put out the cigarette and rolled over to peer into the basket. Almost a third of the cookies had disappeared. No wonder Ugetsu was in pain. Both physical and mental. 

“Alright, what do you recommend?” 

“The yellow ones,” Ugetsu said, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

“There are like – one, two – four different yellows.” 

“No there aren’t, they’re – You – “ 

With a suffering sigh, Ugetsu hauled himself up. His dark bangs fell over his face when he carefully selected a collection of yellow macaroons on his palm. 

“This,” he said and pointed at one of them, “is yellow. This is canary, this is gold, and this one is lemon. Do you even have eyes?”

“Come a little closer,” Akihiko grumbled, “and you won’t have eyes.”

“Try to guess their flavors.”

“What? So, you can say I can’t taste anything either?”

A little smirk tugged at the corners of Ugetsu’s lips. 

“Well, if the shoe fits.”

“Gimme that.”

Akihiko snatched one of the macaroons – probably the canary one, who the hell knows – and popped it into his mouth whole. The sticky crust crumbled easily under his teeth and revealed a sickly-sweet softer middle, rich with the filling. Mellow, sugary flavor coated his tongue along with the slight nuttiness of the cookie. 

“So, what flavor is it?”

“Mango?”

Ugetsu snorted, doing a poor job of trying to muffle his laughter. 

“It’s banana.”

“Whatever. A fruit is a fruit. It was too sweet anyway.” 

Ugetsu chose another yellow. 

“Try this,” he said and reached the next cookie out for him.

Akihiko picked the little macaroon off Ugetsu’s hold with his mouth and smirked at how Ugetsu swallowed and frowned a little when Akihiko’s lips brushed against his fingers. This time the flavor burst on his palette right away. Little pop of sour and his mouth was salivating. 

“Lime?”

Ugetsu blinked at him. 

“How did – lime?” He waved the remaining yellow macaroons at Akihiko. “Think yellow. Channel the yellow.” 

“Oh, so now they’re yellow? What happened to gold and banana and mustard and honey and all the other yellow shits?”

“So, you do know other than ‘yellow’?”

“Shut up, I know things. What was it, then?”

“Lemon, you idiot.”

Akihiko shrugged. 

“Potato, tomato.” 

Clearly disappointed in him, Ugetsu shook his head and rolled his eyes. Akihiko snatched the next yellow – going for the golden one – and tossed it into his mouth. Pretending to be savoring the cookie like a glass of fine wine, he umm’ed and aah’ed and smacked his lips. 

“This is obviously – humm, yes, yes – this is definitely ear wax. The color matches, too. Your ears are always filled with it.”

Ugetsu narrowed his eyes. 

“It’s honey-caramel. And my ears are clean.”

“They better be, since it’s me who keeps shoveling that stuff out of them. Honestly, how can you even hear the notes?”

Before Ugetsu could throw some snarky remark back at him, Akihiko grabbed the last macaroon. Finally, the yellow one. It tasted close to the line-lemon one but was sweeter. The weirdly sour yet sugary taste almost burned his tongue, and Akihiko’s eyes involuntarily twitched. 

“This has to be all sunshine and laughter of children and puppies and rainbows jammed into one cookie. It concentrated because the paint job of this place is crushing it down. Quickly, release it back to nature before it dies here.”

Ugetsu’s lips pursed. He pulled the basket of cookies away and cradled it protectively against his chest. 

“You’re not allowed to have anymore. They’re mine anyway.”

“I thought they annoyed you.”

“I never said such things.” 

Akihiko pushed himself up and leaned closer to Ugetsu who backed away but couldn’t get very far. Paying no mind to Ugetsu’s resistance, Akihiko grabbed the handle of the little basket and carelessly tossed it over the edge of the mattress. The small droplets of pastel colors spilled on the dark floorboards. A little piece of rainbow inside their basement while the rain kept sharply snapping against the windows. 

“I could go for something less sweet next,” Akihiko said. 

He pushed on until Ugetsu was on his back underneath him. Almost instinctively the legs spread to let Akihiko’s weight settled between them. Ugetsu shuddered when his breathing and lips ghosted over his collarbone and neck. His fingers slid through the soft spikes of Akihiko’s hair, tugging at the tuffs a little. 

Outside, the first summer rain kept nurturing the beginning of everything green. Bringing it back to life again. Some of the drops even made it through the small crack of one sound-proofed nest.

**Author's Note:**

> Behind the keyboard: [Tumblr](https://notthatiwilleverwriteit.tumblr.com/) | [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/venni.talvi.31) | Instagram: @notthatiwilleverwriteit


End file.
